The Day's Today
by PurpleYin
Summary: [COMPLETE] It was just another mission to an uninhabited planet but then since when had any mission been simple for McKay and the others, especially when Ancient Technology was involved.3rd of 4 stories, prequel to The Perfect Pair.McKayWeir
1. Introduction: A Trip to the Familiar

Authors Note: This hasn't been beta-read so I apologize if it has grammar/spelling errors in or if the characters sound a bit off.

Please let me know what you think of this, complaints, suggestions; any feedback would be helpful as long as it is constructive. It is all written already but going through stages of betareading, with this only checked over by myself.

Also please read "Window to the Soul" and "A Sour Taste in the Mouth" the prequels to this. "The Perfect Pair" is the sequel to this, as will be my Christmas fic if I can write it all in time.

Spoilers: For Season One episode "Hide and Seek" but none others I can think of.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate in any incarnations of course and I'm not making any money, this is just some harmless fanfic fun.

* * *

**Introduction: A Trip to the Familiar**

**

* * *

**

The sound of the gate's wormhole closing behind them went unnoticed as Dr. Beckett and his group stared around in awe.  
McKay seemed to catch on to his wonder, walking forward cheerfully.

"Great isn't it? Not quite vacation resort but a lot nicer than any uninhabited worlds so far."  
Sheppard frowned at McKay. Not liking the sound of what he was saying. They werent home free just yet.  
"Hang on a minute, we still don't know this place is safe, so no planning a holiday ok?"

He glanced around, his p-90 angled upward from his hip, his arms ready to grab it and fire if anything should happen. Ford was alert too, ready for what might be thrown at them.  
Both on edge regardless of the easygoing attitude some of the scientific members now had about MX-844T.

They were there to check out the planet, see if it was suitable for a posting. First reconnaissance in the puddle jumper by AR-3 had gone well. It was a uninhabited planet, no signs of life except some rather tame surface wildlife.

Beckett looked up from his scanner, nodding to Sheppard.  
"Well Johnson were right for sure, perfectly fine place. Not a single reason why there should be no one here from what is see."

McKay was quick to jump in on the optimistic bandwagon.  
"What did I tell you Major? No dangerous plate activity, no weird things in orbit, no rabid animals, no signs of the wraith. What more do you want? Its perfect for an Alpha site." he said as he waved his hands out wide in praise.

"I still want to know why there isn't anyone here and the fact there are no signs of the wraith or anything else bad doesn't rule them out yet. You should know that."  
McKay pulled his head up smirking whilst he babbled out the familiar phrase as if he knew better than Sheppard.  
"Yeah, yeah. Lack of evidence doesn't prove lack of existence. I've heard it before but how much more sure can you get before you'll believe me?"  
Sheppard hated McKay's smugness but he couldn't really fault anything so far.

With a reluctant sigh he resigned to the fact the scientist might be right. But he still didn't feel like the guy was right.  
"Fine, we'll move out towards that lake over there, take a closer look but no one's to go too far. Specially you McKay." he said pointing at him with his gun vaguely and then motioning to the area ahead.  
As they trudged on towards the lake McKay whined back at his earlier comment.  
"Why me? I'm used to reconnaissance, Beckett's the one you should worry about."  
Which was the concept that proved why he was so concerned about the scientist rather than the doctor. The doctor hardly ever went on away missions and that made him wary, something McKay could do with a bit more of.  
"Sure your used to it, that's what I'm worried about. You usually get us into trouble and its bad to be careless even if this planet seems just dandy."  
McKay just snorted indignetly at the idea, silent form then on, obviously a little insulted. He'd get over it though, as long as he was alive Sheppard was happy.

As they approached Sheppard admitted that the lake was a beautiful sight, reminded him of some back home. Fir trees all around. It wasn't a particularly warm planet but it was warm enough now. Could make a nice ski resort if it had a decent winter but he still didn't find it very relaxing. However it was his job to watch out for his team and it wouldn't do to get too cocky like McKay was being. Better that he was cautious. If it proved to be safe then he'd take some time to enjoy the setting.

They stopped at the lakeside, him and Ford choosing to stay back from the waters edge whilst Beckett and the other scientists studied the plant and animal life. There were some animals hanging round that looked a lot like rabbits. He'd had to call out a warning to Yearley to check them out thoroughly before getting any closer. After all just because they looked innocent didn't mean they were. Much like how he felt about this whole place.

As he turned back to the rest he saw out of the corner of his eye, McKay wading out into the lake.  
God what was he doing, the fool.  
"McKay, out now!" he yelled, feeling like ordering a naughty child about. McKay really was being too naïve about this planet, so hopeful to find a decent alpha site.

Sheppard cursed the astrophysicists eagerness to get the issue sorted. He knew it might well stem form guilt of not yet finding a way home, and finding an alpha site was the second best solution to easing that guilt as far as Sheppard could figure.  
"Why?" McKay said pouting at the spoilsport.  
Sheppard tilted his head, rolling his eyes simultaneously, McKay just didn't get it, did he? It was hard enough to protect him when he understood what he meant.  
"It's a bad idea, get out of there now."  
McKay waved his hand dismissively at the Major.

"I'll be fine. I've scanned it, nothing down here. Its pretty shallow for a couple of metres anyway, whats going to happen to me."  
It was a said rhetorically but Sheppard didn't like the thoughts it brought up. In his mind, the mind of a military leader responsible for them all, it was more a case of what couldn't happen to him.

"That doesn't mean nothing will be there further down than you can scan and I'd rather not find out the answer to that question. So out and when I say now I mean now"  
McKay only walked in further, fully clothed. Which struck Sheppard as odd until McKay explained.  
"Hey don't worry, I'm not. Remember I have this."  
He pointed to the recharged shield device on his chest.  
"Won't even get wet".  
Which he illustrated by stepping in and out emerging dry as a bone.

Sheppard let it drop, hoping McKay was right about it all. Besides that he didn't feel like going and retrieving the stubborn man, knowing he'd get bored in a couple of minutes and return of his own accord. It wasn't the best use he could think of for the newly recharged shield device but knowing it was on McKay did ease some worry, though it didn't remove it entirely. The planet just plain creeped him out and he wished Teyla had been available to come with them. She'd have been able to back him up, her intuition was good. However, MX-844T was uninhabited and AR-4 had needed her expertise in trading for their second journey to Tegen. The traders there were rather stubborn and Weir had insisted Teyla accompany the team there instead of the extended AR-1, with the hope Teyla could help negotiate a fairer deal this time.

Beckett glanced up, finally realizing what the two men had been arguing about. McKay appeared to have won but seeing him wade out further into the lake, Beckett had a sudden scary thought. Turning to the others, including the Major, he started to express his concern.

"Hey, just because he has a shield doesn't mean he can go about doing what he wants, after all ya still....."

The doctor was interrupted by abrupt noises, there was a gurgling and some splashing. At which Sheppard shouted out, him and Ford automatically raising guns to the spot McKay had been in.

Beckett followed their view, seeing Sheppard pointing gun at water with no sign of Rodney except a few meager air bubbles rising and disturbed water, ripples moving outwards.

He felt a dark mood upon his soul at the sight of the empty surface of the lake and the shocked Scot finished his sentence rather numbly, "..need oxygen."


	2. Chapter 1: The Usual Unusual

Authors Note: This hasn't been beta-read so I apologize if it has grammar/spelling errors in or if the characters sound a bit off.

Please let me know what you think of this, complaints, suggestions; any feedback would be helpful as long as it is constructive. It is all written already but going through stages of betareading, with this only checked over by myself.

Also please read "Window to the Soul" and "A Sour Taste in the Mouth" the prequels to this. "The Perfect Pair" is the sequel to this, as will be my Christmas fic if I can write it all in time.

Spoilers: For Season One episode "Hide and Seek" but none others I can think of.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate in any incarnations of course and I'm not making any money, this is just some harmless fanfic fun.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Usual Unusual**

**

* * *

**

It had been so unexpected he hadn't been able to struggle.  
He'd felt some kind of tentacle grasp his left foot, dragging him down.  
There'd been nothing to hold onto to resist and soon he'd found himself deep in the depths of the lake.  
With no breath in him he'd felt relieved almost when the tentacle had dragged him into a submerged wraith ship. It was like a grappling hook escorting unfortunate prey to them.

Of course he felt stupid now, it was so obvious there had to have been a reason this world was uninhabited, as if he'd ignored Occam's razor. In this galaxy the simplest explanation was usually something to do with the life sucking fiends.

He doubled over, spluttering out the water he'd accidentally swallowed.  
It seemed best to get as far away from the entrance hole as possible, if it had been a trap for food he didn't want to hang about to find out.

The ship was twice as unnerving as the last he had visited, the surrounding waters creating odd acoustics compared to those on the surface.  
The corridors seemed deserted so far, not that he could tell where he was. There had to be an escape hatch, the opposite of the one he'd been sucked through.  
So he occupied his spooked mind with that task.  
He smiled bitterly, Sheppard had been right and now he was suffering for his mistakes.

* * *

Sheppard shook off his wet hair, watching Ford follow him through the odd entrance system to the ship.When McKay had disappeared everyone else had panicked, especially Beckett, but after thinking logically there had been only one step to take which was to follow in his footsteps and search. Only doing that had in fact created the exact same result as before, finding themselves sucked down into the wraith hive the lake had hidden. 

He heard the odd warbling of a radio, Ford taking charge of the situation as he formulated his plan.  
The lieutenant informed him of his instructions, glancing round uncertainly, feeling uncomfortable in the wraith ship.  
"I ordered the others to stay up on the surface. Sent a few to contact Atlantis base but Beckett is staying up top in case there's trouble."  
"Good call Ford. Let's hope Rodney still around here"  
The words had only just left his mouth when they heard an anguished scream. They set off full speed in the direction the pained shout came from.

Arriving on the scene the sight they saw as bizarre, the wraiths expression as disturbing as the scream from the scientists mouth.  
Sheppard shot at it, warning rather futilely, unsure it would do any good.  
Last time he'd been late and witnessed this he'd been force dot kill Sumner in order to get at the wraith.He was surprised when it did in fact withdraw, seeming relieved and fleeing unexpectedly.

McKay just knelt there, back facing them, silent and gasping for breath through the pain. His hair they noted was unaffected by grey, giving them some hope.  
Sheppard reached out to turn the man around, instead seeing an entirely different visage than was before him.

Ford yelped at McKay and Sheppard's mouth hung open, not understanding what they were seeing but sure that the boy, perhaps only a teenager, was certainly Rodney McKay; who held a wide eyed look of fear on his face.  
"Who are you?" the young man asked, his voice showing his fear further.  
The two soldiers were speechless for a minute.  
When he finally recovered his voice Sheppard asked to no one there, "What the hell is going on?"


	3. Chapter 2: Something missing, Something ...

Authors Note: This hasn't been beta-read so I apologize if it has grammar/spelling errors in or if the characters sound a bit off.

Please let me know what you think of this, complaints, suggestions; any feedback would be helpful as long as it is constructive. It is all written already but going through stages of betareading, with this only checked over by myself.

Also please read "Window to the Soul" and "A Sour Taste in the Mouth" the prequels to this. "The Perfect Pair" is the sequel to this, as will be my Christmas fic if I can write it all in time.

Spoilers: For Season One episode "Hide and Seek" but none others I can think of.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate in any incarnations of course and I'm not making any money, this is just some harmless fanfic fun.

* * *

** Chapter 2: Something missing, Something not**

* * *

Elizabeth paced the along the top of the control room, eyes glancing up at regular intervals to the Stargate.  
Yearley had sent word through that Rodney had disappeared, Sheppard and Ford following him to rescue.  
There had been little communication from the team since then. They'd been instructed to wait at the gate keeping it open and in contact. 

She waited anxiously for further transmissions, wondering what trouble Rodney had got himself into this time and feeling sick with worry, hoping he'd be unharmed.

Her ears picked up Grodin calling out "Major Sheppard's IDC is being transmitted, closing shield"  
She leant over the railings, watching the team come through, worry sinking deep into her when she didn't see Rodney at first.

Then Ford and Sheppard came through after the extraordinarily concerned Beckett, who had a permanent and deep grimace on his normally happy face.  
She hadn't noticed, until she rushed down to meet them, what was wrong.  
Sheppard's head looked up, impassive and neutral, what was wrong she thought before turning to the chief scientist of the expedition.

She stared at Rodney, blinking twice, thinking she ought to pinch herself.  
The person between Sheppard and Ford was definitely Rodney yet he was shorter, lanky though, longer floppy hair over his thinner brighter but recognizably scared face. It was like looking at him twenty years younger than he should be, which was her best guess as to what was true.

She opened her mouth but couldn't think of a thing to say.  
Everyone it seemed didn't know what to say, Beckett looking graven even, something she figured could not be good.

She moved away to let Beckett and some medics lead the boy to the infirmary as Sheppard explained Rodney had no clue who he was or what he was doing here and that this was the result of a wraith draining, even though that made no sense whatsoever.  
She frowned, upset by the turn of events, unsure what it meant. It was unsettling to sat the least, the only comfort had been the gracious smile the boy had given at the sight of her.

* * *

Carson applied disinfectant over the chest wounds left by the wraith guard. He cringed at the protest Rodney gave from this. 

The boy, who insisted on being known as Rodney rather than the impersonal form of McKay, was still rather rattled.  
Just as Major Sheppard had explained when he'd dragged the lad up from the water, Rodney didn't seem to know any of them.

It had been a funny sight to see the boy so frightened and yet intrigued by traveling through the gate. They'd had a little trouble convincing him it was real and that it wasn't anything like water, with no possibility of drowning as the three of the team had almost had happen to them when escaping the wraith ship.

Currently the boy was perched quite chirpy on the side of te bed, swinging his legs slowly, talking about how fantastic the whole gate traveling thing was. "...it's so weird, leaves you all tingly but I bet Jeannie would love it here, she'd be so jealous."

Carson looked up from his application of bandages and furrowed his brows momentarily before recalling that Jeannie was McKay's sisters name. He'd only mentioned her once or twice in the months they'd been stranded here, once of those occasions had been when he'd thought he was going to die. It was bizarre to hear him talk so freely about family, at least confirming that some of his memory was intact. Rodney looked like he was being brave, saddened at the thought of being out here without anyone he knew. Carson hated to think how he'd react when they told him he wasn't even in the same galaxy as his parents, sibling or any friends. At least not ones he could currently recall.

"So Rodney what do you last remember?" Carson asked in a friendly manner as he shone his torch in his eyes checking pupil dilation.  
"It was Christmas."  
The date wasn't too far off from that fact, it would Christmas on Atlantis in about 2 months but Rodney as talking about a Christmas far enough back to be at home.

"Really, you're sure of that?" Carson asked, hoping maybe that was simply the first thing Rodney had thought of and that if he probed further they might uncover his more recent memories just lying in wait.  
"How could I not be sure? My parents where fighting like they always do when we all get together. Its pretty memorable"

Carson stopped at the comment, Rodney seemed quite sure as he said that and he imagined it would have to be something you wouldn't forget in a hurry. He felt sympathy suddenly for Rodney, what an awful way to spend a Christmas.  
"Fighting at Christmas, did they do that a lot?" he asked wondering what else he could learn form this Rodney. He seemed far more open, willing to talk about almost anything.  
"Huh, when don't they more like. They can't agree on anything!"  
"Well they musta agreed on somethin, you're here aren't yeh" the doctor proposed optimistically, completely not expecting Rodney's reply.  
"Bad example, but yes they did; my sister. She was the child they actually wanted to have."

"Did they actually tell you that?" he asked hoping it was just as always that children felt that way when it wasn't true, imagining a favouritism of their parents.  
"Oh yes, on multiple occasions. I think they wanted me to suffer as much as they did."  
Rodney said it so matter of factly that Carson was horrified. How could parents be so cruel to their offspring?  
And Rodney just accepted it like it was normal and perfectly fine to believe.

Carson swallowed, determined to put Rodney to right. No wonder he could be so self-depriciating at times and so egotistical otherwise. He never had the approval of the most important people in any child's life, so he looked to others even now desperate for it, fishing for compliments to affirm his worth.

Elizabeth entered the infirmary, searching for her friend. She spied him sitting on the end bed looking fairly happy despite the situation but with a deeply unhappy Carson at his side, hand placed on the boys shoulder comfortingly.

She didn't know what she had interrupted with her arrival but Carson's saddened eyes raised up to hers and he broke off his conversation, hushing her into his office.

"Do you have any idea what happened to him?" she inquired as she took a seat.  
He shook his head woefully as he reported what he'd discovered.  
"Its a bit hard to determine that but I'm sure that whatever it was was triggered by the wraith interaction. The only thing unusual about this was that he was wearing the shield device when it happened."  
Weir cut in bluntly, one thing she knew about form the debriefing she'd just called  
"I know, Major Sheppard told me. unfortunately they didn't recover the device when they rescued him."

"I'm not sure if that could tell us anything useful. The best I can figure is that the shield had some kind of safety measure that prevented life force being taken away, as you can see he has had years taken off, just not in the way you'd expect."  
"What about his memory?"  
He'd known this would be the main problem she'd want to know about, it wasn't good news however.  
"I think that has gone too along with the years, though I can't say how. He doesn't have a clue what this is all about except what we tell him."

He could tell this put her in a difficult position, they were temporarily devoid of a CSO unless she wanted to put Kavanagh or Zelenka in charge for the time being, something that would grate on McKay when he was better.  
"That isn't good, we need him, he's the expeditions chief science officer. There must be someway to get him to remember all he knows."

"Sorry lass, he's stuck this way for now at least. I've got all ma team working on the problem along with the science team who know all about the shield."  
She stood up, peering out to the infirmary, before pacing back and forth across the small span of the office.

He spoke up first, voicing his main concern.  
"Question is what do we do with him. He's about seventeen as far as I can tell, and along way from everything he knows. Also means he's got raging hormones and a surplus of energy."  
"More energy than the Rodney we know? I don't know if Atlantis can deal with a hyperactive McKay" she joked more like her usual self.

He winced at her terming of Rodney's name.  
"You'd better stick to callin' 'im Rodney, Dr. Weir. He was quite insulted when Major Sheppard called him McKay on the planet's surface. Asked why did they disliked him enough to call him by his surname."  
"Right, okay." she replied squirreling away the nugget of information.

"Do you think he's up for a tour of the base? Its possible he might get some of his memories back isn't it?"  
"Aye, tis a good idea but you should be a little careful. I think the lad has a wee crush on you."  
She looked confused, as if it was weirdest thing the doctor could have suggested.  
"Am not lyin', he was asking all sorts of questions when we brought him down here and most of them were about you. Even asked how old you were, looked a tad disappointed when I told him you were too old for him."  
She pursed her lips at the issue but made no comment on it, getting back to business.  
"I'll be nice and gentle. I'm sure its nothing though, maybe I remind him of someone familiar"

Carson rather doubted that reasoning but she seemed relieved at the thought. He watched her walk out of his office, over to the lad and extend an arm to him He saw Rodney's whole face light up at her invitation to the tour and it seemed to him that it was blatantly obvious Rodney was at least a little infatuation with their Leader. But it was harmless, so why did it bother Elizabeth so much that the young Rodney might fancy her?

Carson didn't find it too strange, since he was sure the Rodney outside was quite different from the one they knew. He was from a point in his life when he still trusted people mostly and everything was an exciting adventure to him and when it was only natural to be interested in girls more than anything else. There were still all the signs of the man he knew, sarcasm fitting his demeanor but far less of it and oodles of eager energy ready to be spent in the pursuit of whatever he had set his goal on. Only so far Rodney's goal hadn't been science, it had been learning about them all, especially about Elizabeth Weir.


	4. Chapter 3: An Age Before

Authors Note: This hasn't been beta-read so I apologize if it has grammar/spelling errors in or if the characters sound a bit off.

Please let me know what you think of this, complaints, suggestions; any feedback would be helpful as long as it is constructive. It is all written already but going through stages of betareading, with this only checked over by myself.

Also please read "Window to the Soul" and "A Sour Taste in the Mouth" the prequels to this. "The Perfect Pair" is the sequel to this, as will be my Christmas fic if I can write it all in time.

Spoilers: For Season One episode "Hide and Seek" but none others I can think of.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate in any incarnations of course and I'm not making any money, this is just some harmless fanfic fun.

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Age Before**

* * *

Sheppard stabbed a fork into his food, eyeing what was supposed to be meat.  
"So what you're saying is he's seventeen? Again, flashback into the past type of thing"  
He scrunched his face up, musing to himself that it could be worse, McKay could be dead.

"No, his body cells including knowledge and memories I believe, have regressed to the exact same state he was in nearly twenty years previously."

"A least his physical age matches his mental age now" commented Grodin at this, Sheppard throwing the computer expert a look. McKay mental age was more like 24 going on 48 depending on when you talked to him, energetic or whiny.

"So he doesn't have the gene anymore, right?" asked the Major idly, not thinking much of the question.  
But a wave of realisation passed over the doctors face at it.  
"Actually you're right, he won't. I hadn't thought of that Major, if you'll excuse me that gave me an idea" said Beckett distracted, waggling his finger at John as he considered something before walking out of the cafeteria with tray in hand absentmindedly.

"So...?" posed Peter Grodin, sitting opposite Sheppard. "What's a seventeen year old McKay like?"  
"Rather picky about what you call him for one." replied the major between chews. God he hated this animal the Athosians had captured on the mainland, but it beat rations.  
"And the rest you're about to find out yourself", he said pointing his fork over at the door. Grodin turning to see a awkward teenager bounding in, automatically homing in on the food.

They saw Elizabeth calm him down with a small touch on the arm, or at least stopped bouncing, overtaken by an excitement of another kind, a sudden happiness that their leader deigned to pay attention to him.

"Interesting" exclaimed Grodin, an wicked glint in his eyes. Sheppard knew that meant this was being stored up as blackmail material for later on, McKay and Grodin were always having playful bets and mock competitive arguments, usually resulting in the winner owed a chocolate or some such delicacy, if not a simple favour. Looked like McKay would owe a lot of favours if Peter ever brought it up.

They watched Elizabeth pick out a few things for Rodney, followed by him picking out a few more f each, her stopping him from taking too much and then leading the young man across to there table.  
"Mind if we sit here gentlemen," sitting down and motioning for Rodney to sit next to her "I've been showing Rodney Atlantis and its quite an arduous walk around all of it."  
"Yes, Rodney seems to be hungry judging by the amount of packs he has." said Peter in good humour. It was amazing that Rodney had twice as much food as he usually needed, but then Beckett had put it that he was a growing lad right now.

"What are these?" the boy asked ripping open the top of his first and peering inside.  
They all looked at him, Sheppard answering first. "MRE's. You love em."  
"I do? Never had them before." he said mystified. That didn't stop him digging in, occupied with eating for a good few minutes whilst the others talked.

"You know you might want to check in with Beckett, think he had a revelation at lunch about the problem."  
Weir nodded as she ate, waiting to finish her mouthful before talking.  
"I'll do that after we've finished lunch then, though Rodney won't have anything to do whilst I'm busy."

It was an unsaid plea to babysit thought Sheppard. Grodin edged away unconsciously, not so eager now to have to deal with Rodney.  
"Well Atlantis isn't built for families, not much fun here 'cept what we make but we should be able to rustle something up." said Sheppard, forcing a smile, knowing he'd have to babysit no matter what he said.  
Elizabeth smiled knowing she had him there.  
"Good, I'll be off now then. Rodney?"

The younger form of their CSO looked up to her, bright blue eyes watching her intently from under his lashes.  
"Mmm?" he murmured, polite enough not open his mouth to respond to her whilst he ate.  
"I'm leaving you in the capable company of John Sheppard for a few hours, you be okay?" she said, making it more of a question than she had allowed Sheppard on the matter.  
"Sure." said Rodney, happy that she smiled at his reply.

Rodney watched her disappear from view before scooting up to John.  
"What you got planned Johnny?"  
He almost laughed at what McKay said, no one else but him, at the moment, could get away with calling him that.  
"Johnny? Well not sure, what do you want to do. Could take a flight to the mainland"  
"Flight? Mainland?"  
Sheppard took the interest as a good enough answer, swiping up his jacket from the back of his chair and leading the way to the bay.

* * *

Sheppard parked the puddlejumper where it usually went, a nice spot near the settlement, next to an already stationary jumper that had been used by the Athosian leader to visit earlier in the day.  
He hopped out, tugging Rodney away from the control system he seemed fascinated by. 

He saw Teyla ahead, helping distribute the supplies she had gotten for her people on the successful trading mission.  
"Hey Teyla, brought you a guest." he called out.  
She walked up confidently but her face paled as she came nearer, eyes resting on the sceptre of seventeen year old Rodney.

"I did not know Dr. McKay had a son."she said either shocked or confused.  
Sheppard had forgotten she wouldn't know.  
"No, no. Teyla this_ is_ Dr. McKay. There was an accident on our mission, bit hard to explain but he's a teenager now."

"Teenager?" she asked, another Earth term she had yet to hear.  
However, this wasn't one he relished explaining. Ferris wheels and football had been more fun to talk about, he could have gone on for hours about them...

"Its what we call people when they are between 13 and 19. You know, when you're growing up and its a confusing time, body changing and all that."  
Teyla tilted her head, thinking upon his words before replying in her matter of fact way.  
"We do not consider such a period as confusing, there are many rituals Athosians of that age take part in to mark their passing into adulthood." stated Teyla as if it made more sense than the Earth rubbish he had spouted.

"What does she mean Athosians?  
Uh oh, he thought, realising there was a lot he'd forgotten to explain. He tried to put it simply, not wanting it to turn into twenty questions like the jumper flight had.  
"They're from another planet, refugees if you like, from the baddies like the one who attacked you on the ship."  
"Right."  
Rodney took it in well, a simple acceptance of a simple explanation, just what John liked.  
Sheppard guessed that after the Stargate and PJ that humans from another planet wasn't too shocking.

"Perhaps he would like to learn of our customs?"  
"Would I."  
The response from Rodney was too fast for him to counter, with Teyla leading the curious teenager off to one of the main tents.  
Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, John had no clue what customs Teyla was talking about. But at least he was keeping Rodney occupied though, whilst Weir was dealing with the situation back on Atlantis.

* * *

"So we have a solution?" she asked glancing round the briefing room to meet the eyes of the subdued teams.  
"Possibly" came the quick relay from Carson.  
Followed shortly by Dr. Kavanagh's estimation.  
"It could be dangerous."  
Carson stood up angrily, outraged by Kavanagh's under exaggeration.  
"What do mean could be, it bloody is." 

"Please, Dr. Beckett." she said to him, sending the man a look letting him know she understood his concern,. He sat down quietly, not protesting further. They needed to know all the options available first before making judgements.  
"What exactly is your proposed plan?" she asked Kavanagh, who seemed to be taking the lead on this.

"The shield is what caused this, the best we can think is that it projected those years and memories into the wraith. If we can find the wraith and reverse the process..." the rest of the sentence was left blank. It was a pretty big if from the sound of it. She could see why Carson wasn't keen but felt there must be more than just the possibility it wouldn't work

"How would you reverse the process...?"  
Carson looked up sorrowfully and she realized she wasn't going to like the answer one bit.


	5. Chapter 4: What's It Worth

Authors Note: This hasn't been beta-read so I apologize if it has grammar/spelling errors in or if the characters sound a bit off.

Please let me know what you think of this, complaints, suggestions; any feedback would be helpful as long as it is constructive. It is all written already but going through stages of betareading, with this only checked over by myself.

Also please read "Window to the Soul" and "A Sour Taste in the Mouth" the prequels to this. "The Perfect Pair" is the sequel to this, as will be my Christmas fic if I can write it all in time.

Spoilers: For Season One episode "Hide and Seek" but none others I can think of.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate in any incarnations of course and I'm not making any money, this is just some harmless fanfic fun.

* * *

**Chapter 4: What's it Worth**

**

* * *

**

"Should I be worried about what went on in the tent?" John asked as Teyla walked out to a place in the clearing, followed by a gaggle of teens.  
The girlish giggling and roaring laughter coming from the tent Teyla had taken Rodney to had made him inquisitive about what had happened. Especially since he'd been waiting half an hour for them to emerge.  
"I was simply explaining Rodney's situation to the young people, among other things."  
"And now?" he asked, peering towards where they were all heading, a square marked out on the grass, with quadrants and cross sections.  
"We are to engage in a game"  
"A game? You've never mentioned any Athosian games."  
"It is a game reserved for the young adults of our culture."

"You're telling me you never told me because I'm too old to play"  
She nodded to him, trying not to smile at his hurt puppy look.  
"Then why are you playing it?" he asked defensively, feeling left out.  
"I must instruct Rodney and a few of the others."  
"Right of course"  
It was pretty obvious reason for why she got to but still he felt like she had held back on him.

"The game is instrumental in teaching interaction between peers."  
He smirked, suddenly understanding what it was about.  
"You mean it teaches boy how to talk to girl."  
"Or girl to girl, or boy to boy." she said slightly annoyed he was so closed in his perceptions of peoples interactions. They had no such limits in her culture.  
"Yes, I knew that." he replied, hoping he hadn't bristled her too much with his careless comment.

"Cooperation is important to the community. Many of our customs relating to this stage of life focus on learning ones responsibility and contribution to our society."  
He stood back and watched her show them how to play, selecting mixed teams and finally throwing the three balls she had brought out with her onto the 'court'.  
She too retreated to the sidelines letting the boys and girls get on with the game alone.

"So what other customs do you have?" he teased  
"If you wish to learn more on our customs you can consult with Dr Hartford over there, she will be returning to Atlantis soon."

She pointed to a young woman he would have thought was an Athosian; black hair in an intricate plait down her back and clothed in the same unique style of the Athosians, some leather and cloth contraption with binding and lace up bits. She looked up at him smiling before getting back to what she was doing, the only thing that made her stand out was the small tablet pc in her hands which he'd not noticed previously as he'd walked around, which she now tapped and scribbled onto the pressure sensitive screen writing notes on the game.

"How about you tell me for now, she looks busy."  
Teyla conceded, sensing John didn't want to talk to the woman she knew as Mia, who had few friends on Atlantis.  
"Very well. The young people choose mentors, two people they admire and wish to emulate or learn from"  
"Who did Rodney choose?"

She gave him a sideways glance as she answered.  
"You are correct in assuming we performed that custom, Rodney chose Dr. Weir as his main mentor."  
"He did, did he? So when you say mentor that translates to who do you like."  
His smug expression faltered when he realised she didn't appreciate his mocking of her customs.  
She did have a trick up her sleeve that she thought might shut him up on the matter, or at least take it more seriously.  
"No. Though the young people do often choose those they find appealing, the primary function is to choose one as a role model."  
She sweetly carried on slyly adding in the finishing touch to her plan "You were his other choice."

"Oh."  
He was surprised the young man had chosen him after knowing him for such a short time.  
Teyla observed this, giving him her thoughts on the subject.  
"He seemed taken with your use of the ancients technology, envious that he could not fly the machine."

"Yeah well he doesn't have the gene anymore, he sort of regressed to this age. He didn't have it when he was 17 so he doesn't have it now."  
"Could you not ask Dr. Beckett to reintroduce the gene?"  
He didn't really know why she was pushing this conversation topic, wanting to know what she saw in it.  
"What good would that do, we want to get McKay back."  
Teyla rolled her eyes, sighing in frustration, two habits she had picked up from her time spent on Atlantis.  
"He is Dr McKay for the time being, is his well being not important in your eyes?"  
"Of course it is"

"I believe the gene would raise his self esteem, he may even be useful with testing the technology. He is young and in my experience young are often unburdened with preconceived ideas, full of fresh thoughts. With a mind such as his he may be able to approach your problem in an innovative way."  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
It was weird to think of it like that but he could see her point, figuring he'd mention it Elizabeth when they got back. See if they couldn't put the boy to some use whilst he was like this, he'd probably like the chance to do something to occupy his mind.

"Major"  
Weir's voice jumped on the radio link, relayed from the jumper.  
He hit the talk button, "Yes, is their a problem?"  
"We need you and Rodney back here."  
Something didn't sound quite right with her voice, he sensed there was more to this sudden recall of them than she wanted there to be.  
"You found a solution?"  
"Of sorts."she said tersely.  
"What is it?" he asked growing more concerned at the way she had said it.  
"It would be better if this was discussed in person."  
He didn't much like the sound of that but agreed anyway.  
"Ok, we'll head on back."

He watched Rodney playing around with the Athosian kids, seemed a shame to stop him having fun but the guy was needed and maybe they'd even have him back to normal soon.  
"Rodney?" he shouted out, waiting for the boy to turn his trusting face to him. He nodded to the jumper and Rodney turned back to say his farewells to the others.

As they stepped up into the puddle jumper John wondered if he'd miss this version of Rodney, who'd grown on him the more he'd seen of him. Not that it was likely they would get stuck with him this age, the survival of Atlantis depended on McKay and they no doubt needed the old guy back soon as possible.

* * *

"How are ye lad?" was the uncomfortable greeting from Carson, who doubted he'd be ok for long once he heard the plan.  
"My sucking chest wound is a lot better thanks." said Rodney with a smile, looking expectantly around, "Why did we have to come back so soon? I was in a middle of a game of Paloosa." 

"A game?" queried Kavanagh unbelievingly as he entered the control room where the group was standing. "Doesn't sound like you McKay" added the scientist flashing a short grin in his direction .  
Rodney slumped at the name, said so much like an insult, why did this man hate him so?  
"Whats wrong with me playing sports? Don't I ever do that anymore?" he asked confused, not knowing much about the man they knew him as.  
Sheppard put a stop to Kavanagh response, "No one here has much time for games lately, lots of work you see, isn't that right Kavanagh?"  
"Yeah, whatever." was the mans sour reply.

"Rodney, nice to see you looking better. Did you have a nice trip to the mainland?"  
Elizabeth asked the question fondly but even Rodney picked up on the strain in her voice, like she was pretending to everything was fine. His eyes darted across them all, finally looking at Sheppard accusingly.  
"What's going on? What's wrong?"  
Sheppard frowned, wanting to know himself.

"I think you'd better come with me Rodney" said Elizabeth solemnly, folding her arms behind her back in a stance of strength.  
Sheppard watched an agitated Rodney follow her up to her office before demanding answers from the Beckett and Kavanagh.

* * *

Rodney didn't say anything as they advanced to her office. He sat down silently, looking to her for the answer when he was rested. 

She hesitated to speak, pausing to gather her courage. It was going to be hard to say this.  
"We may have a way to restore you to your previous condition."  
His wide eyes penetrated her gaze, a fear emerging on his face, trusting that she would explain all to him.  
"But?"

It hurt to say this but she knew she had to, for the good of Atlantis  
"There's a good chance it may not work and if it doesn't you will most likely die."

The news sunk in, his usually chatty facade obliterated, replaced by a pale complexion and an ominous silence until he said something that surprised her.  
"I have to do this, don't I?"  
His question was blunt, getting right down to the surface of the truth which she couldn't deny to him.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Its really more of an order though I'm not much for giving direct ones like this, but even clever as you are now we need your literally older self back with the knowledge he has. This is the best and only plan we have. The longer we leave it the less chance it can be carried out."

He looked up at his friend, albeit one he didn't remember or know well.  
She hated to ask it of him when it could very well mean his death.  
"It wouldn't be like this but we're stuck in another galaxy, we need what he knows and its important we try it. I hope it goes well."

His eyes were watery and she wondered if he might cry but he looked up to her bravely giving her what could have been his goodbye, his last words. Only she hoped sincerely that they were not, that they were only the last words of the younger man and not of the friend she knew and cared for.

"I respect you and and I like you, I believe you when you say you're my friend and even though I don't know who I became, I hope maybe I'm the kind of man who'd do this for everyone."

They were profound words for a man so young and she felt touched by then, but he had not finished. Only pausing before admitting the rest.

" But I'm doing it for you and I hope if it works I remember that because I don't stand a chance as I am." he paused further, looking down at the table instead of her, "You probably think I'm silly having a crush on you, I only met you a day ago but as someone older I think I'd be lucky to be around you."

She blushed at his compliment, smiling as she brushed it away as nothing.  
"Well I don't quite know what to say about that, though your feelings for me are probably just hormones." she added and hoped for the sake of their professionalism it was just that.

"I wouldn't think much about it. You are a smart and brave man when you are older but I had no idea what it would be like to meet you so young and I'm not disappointed. I'm sorry that you have to do this"  
He smiled a little at that, though it was hard to break through the tension of the day now that he knew what he had to do.

He got up to leave, suddenly seeing the painting behind her.  
"Cool painting, it makes you look pretty...... Not that you aren't already" he stammered embarrassed at what he'd said, like digging himself into a hole.

"Thank you." was all she said, leaving him to walk out to what Carson had described as almost certain death.


	6. Chapter 5: A Long Shot in the Dark

Authors Note: This hasn't been beta-read so I apologize if it has grammar/spelling errors in or if the characters sound a bit off.

Please let me know what you think of this, complaints, suggestions; any feedback would be helpful as long as it is constructive. It is all written already but going through stages of betareading, with this only checked over by myself.

Also please read "Window to the Soul" and "A Sour Taste in the Mouth" the prequels to this. "The Perfect Pair" is the sequel to this, as will be my Christmas fic if I can write it all in time.

Spoilers: For Season One episode "Hide and Seek" but none others I can think of.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate in any incarnations of course and I'm not making any money, this is just some harmless fanfic fun.

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Long Shot in the Dark

* * *

**

The walk from the Stargate was long and silent. The military types he'd brought along for backup weren't much for talking and Rodney himself was unnaturally quiet. But Sheppard supposed that was to be expected, no one was sure whether what they were doing was right. He pitied Elizabeth for having to make such a decision and knew she'd be inconsolable if her choice led to anything untoward happening to the boy that they hoped would return as the man they knew and cared for. Not that the boy hadn't earned his share of friends in the day he'd spent with them all. His view of the world had been refreshing compared to the normal perspective of McKay and he'd noticed a not too subtle change in Beckett regarding 'the lad' as he called him.

Rodney had taken it all well, as well as if not perhaps better than his older self. There had been no winging, just a stoic farewell in the gate room. Rodney had only shown emotion when Elizabeth had arrived to say goodbye and good luck. The normally fearless leader had looked tearful and embraced Rodney in a heartfelt hug which the boy had returned emphatically, surprising Elizabeth who had rubbed his back soothingly until he let go.

Now the young man was as emotionless as before, nearly leading the way back to the lake. He supposed he wanted it over as quickly as possible, time could only make things worse in this case.

They all stopped at the edge of the water, Bates and his men staying behind to guard, with Sheppard, ford, Beckett, Rodney and a few other sergeants walking into the depths. One by one they disappeared, the wary Beckett barely complaining, until it was down to himself and Rodney. The boy eyes the water in front of him unhappily. It could be salvation or condemnation to step into the spot, but he didn't hesitate for long, there was a splash as the retrieval device pulled him over and Sheppard found himself alone with the other team. He gave one solemn nod to Bates before stepping forward and down into the rabbit hole

It was a bit of blur getting down into the ship and not an experience he'd liked to repeat, though thinking about not getting out of here wasn't comforting because that would mean he was either trapped on the spooky craft or...dead.

The scientist guy, the one who didn't like him, had predicted the odds of the plans success and hence his survival to be about 70. Not so brilliant but in the majority never the less.

But being here, doing the plan made his stomach churn in worry. He didn't want to die, he was so young, even if they got his older self back he was sure he'd not want to die though there was something odd about sort of seeing into the future. Aiden had shown him a few pictures of the team he'd been on, his mock sour expression had met him from the photo. From what he'd heard he'd become a little testing, less optimistic, less childlike whilst still being childish at times. It was odd to hear what he'd be like, what they wanted to restore him to. Odd that they wanted to restore him to that, that they cared for him still and not just for his brains as he'd first thought they meant.

However annoying and sarcastic he'd become he still wanted himself to live on, for them as much as for his own sense of preservation. It was quite amazing that he was an expert on all this cool technology they had and that he got to play around testing stuff, only that had been what had gotten him into this mess from what Johnny had said.

"I think its that way." said the doctor with the Scottish brogue, after studying the small white device he held. He'd been told his name was Dr. Beckett but the man had been insistent on him calling him Carson for some reason, he seemed to like him, even sparing a precious chocolate bar for him before they left. He'd wondered if it had been a farewell present but he thought now that the man had simply wanted to express his sympathy, he didn't seem to approve of this, though Rodney knew Elizabeth had made the right choice however hard it had been.

They moved off to the direction the doctor had pointed in, soon after entering a large room were two wraith held posts.

A deep scathing voice greeted them.  
"We knew you would return."

The soldiers fanned out, making a protective ring around himself and Carson as they entered cautiously.  
"Pleased to see us then?" japed Sheppard.  
"What did you do to him?" asked the wraith who held a stunner. The other one looking a little worse for wear.  
"Nothing we intended to, in fact we want to put it right."

Then Sheppard had gone into a diatribe about what had happened, leaving out a few details so to give Atlantis an advantage, they didn't want the wraith knowing too much.  
"Why should we agree to this?" was the brusque question after all Sheppard had said. Still there was hope, they had after all listened to them rathr than going straight in for the kill.  
"Does he like having McKay's memories buzzing round his mind? I'd say it must be a little cramped in there too. Might be enough to drive a man crazy, not a nice way to spend eternity." posed Sheppard who figured they had the upper hand.

The second wraith spoke for the first time, out of rank.  
"I agree, rid me of these weak foolish thoughts."  
Sheppard nodded, prodding Rodney forward into the no mans land between the sides.  
"Just step right up and do what you usually do." said Sheppard with a sardonic smile.

The wraith grunted, moving towards Rodney and forcing him onto his knees roughly. Rodney licked his lips nervously, quickly unbuttoning the shirt he wore, exposing his chest readily. He'd come dressed for the occasion with little on.

It plunged its hand at him, opening the tentatively healed wounds. Rodney cried out in pain and the wraith's face contorted similarly, not letting out any sounds to start with but its resolve breaking down.  
The two stood that way for a minute, the others on either side watching with guns targeted. The two figures were locked together, a crescendo of screams echoing in the chamber.


	7. Chapter 6: A Solution to Nothing

Authors Note: This hasn't been beta-read so I apologize if it has grammar/spelling errors in or if the characters sound a bit off.

Please let me know what you think of this, complaints, suggestions; any feedback would be helpful as long as it is constructive. It is all written already but going through stages of betareading, with this only checked over by myself.

Also please read "Window to the Soul" and "A Sour Taste in the Mouth" the prequels to this. "The Perfect Pair" is the sequel to this, as will be my Christmas fic "Young at Heart" if I can write it all in time.

Spoilers: For Season One episode "Hide and Seek" but none others I can think of.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Stargate in any incarnations of course and I'm not making any money, this is just some harmless fanfic fun.

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Solution To Nothing

* * *

**

Finally the wraith fell backwards, the suction of its hand failing.  
McKay felt confused but concentrated on the plan he remembered, shoving his hand into his trouser pocket and clasping the recovered personal shield that his re-aged self could now use.

A light green tinge passed over McKay quickly after the wraith withdraw and Sheppard and his men readied themselves for resistance, aiming at the two wraith whilst Beckett pulled McKay onto his feet, covering the man with a survival blanket.

They'd made a hasty retreat from the room, with some firefight as they ran towards the escape hole. Luckily no one was hit by the stunner of the lone attacking guard and they all emerged on the surface relieved at the missions outcome.  
All except McKay. He looked shaken but not shocked as John had thought one might be after that.

The reopened chest wound bled through the shirt they'd provided him with but it seemed of no concern to the man. His face was haggard, expression tight in thought. All in all McKay didn't look so pleased to be alive as they made for home.

The rest of the team joked about, chatting and clapping McKay on the back but the man only mumbled weak replies of gratitude. One small comment about how he could do with the young if he could have the memories too but not his usual fair.

He sidled up to the scientist whilst the others prattled about in the background.  
"Why aren't you happy, you look like you'd rather be dead."  
"Thank you for rescuing me... and thanks for watching my back."  
The words were normal, if a little serious for McKay's sensibility but he was still glum, saying them without much conviction apart from the last part, where he at least sounded grateful.

Sheppard said nothing else, not sure what was bothering Rodney, content to watch him and try to figure it out for himself.

There had been the pain, excruciating, as the memories and life had been forced back in his body. Made worse by the slow motion effect of his life passing by, like reliving every second, relearning all you knew. Then there was the consideration of rewatching every awful moment you wanted to forget, seeing all the mistakes you'd made over the years and how he'd not achieved what he'd dreamt of. It might have been alright if his life had had more happy moments than sad but it hadn't, leaving him melancholy but disturbed most by the knowledge of the last day.

For a second he had merely blinked, the scene unraveling in his brain as the memories sank in.  
Then he'd got to it and they'd got moving, escaping to the surface drenched from the journey out of the lake.  
He was back and they had the shield again, everything looked fine, on the surface.

* * *

The gate symbols lit up, the tight group in the control room watching anxiously.  
She was the first to jog down the stairs as soon as the incoming wormhole was established.  
They came through, half of them damp from their trek into the lake. 

She let out a breathe she didn't know she had been holding at the sight of him.  
He smiled at her in a familiar way, like the smile that his younger self had used when looking at her, that made her heart melt

He was alive.  
And the right age too; the plan had worked. She felt relief at her decision being the right one, or at least that it had resulted in the best outcome.

Grodin and a few of the other scientists met him half hugs and pats on the back, Rodney smiling a little at each of them.  
But she knew something was wrong, Sheppard's eyes were shifty, worried and watching Rodney.

She was the last to approach him, Beckett pestering Rodney about his injury. She spoke a few words, finding them hard to come by, her mind not functioning properly and she went to embrace him with a friendly hug but he dodged it. His eyes avoiding her hurt look and making excuses about accompanying Carson.

As Carson led Rodney away she heard Rodney bat away the concerned questions of his friend, sounding embarrassed almost to have the man fuss over him.

* * *

It wasn't until later that she saw him again. He was smartly dressed in uniform and dry, presumably having had his cuts attended to as well.  
She'd sensed it wrong to go to him at the infirmary, not knowing what was the problem but not wishing to make it worse.  
Several hours had passed from, he'd taken his time to come to her. 

His knock on the door was light, more of a rap, as if he hoped to miss her there.  
"Come in Rodney. I was hoping you'd drop by."  
She tried to sound cheerful but she couldn't shake her concerned tone.

He stumbled in, still avoiding her gaze unusually and saying little.  
"I wanted to apologise."  
"What for?" she asked, finding his statement odd, just like his behaviour.  
"For before, what i said when i was younger. It was silly, don't what i was thinking."  
"Don't to worry, it was refreshing having you around. nice to see you different, more open.

It obviously wasn't what he wanted to hear; his control lost with his frustrated reply. Everything abut his crying out to protest her placification of his actions.  
"But their were reasons I am different, am like I am now and it just leaves me feeling foolish and embarrassed I said those things, it was sooo amazingly inappropriate."  
The last bit of what he said was stressed most and now she could see what the problem was. She smiled good naturedly, sure she get him to see it was fine with her.  
"But you didn't know that."

"I should have, its not the kind of thing to bring up"  
She let go of her smile, seeing there was little she could say to convince him. It was eating away at him, nagging him, making him feel guilty...but that was only because he was letting it.

"Rodney why are you so concerned about this? It was a crush, nothing serious and you were a younger version of yourself with elevated hormonal levels as Beckett said himself. There's nothing to worry about, its said and done. Its in the past."  
Surely he could see the truth in that?

Only he couldn't apparently.  
He looked at her for a moment anguished more than she had ever seen him, as if about to contest what she had said remorsefully. Instead he stared at her, his mouth a grim line, before leaving quickly with no goodbye and not looking back. He brushed past Grodin without apology, the computer technician calling out angrily after Rodney before turning to see where he'd rushed from.

She smiled lightly and reassuringly at Peter, pretending all was fine, that what had gone on was nothing out of the ordinary.

Inside she felt distraught and confused. What had he meant to say, though his tense holding back at her final sentence had probably said enough for her to guess. Silently telling her what she thought, that no, it wasn't in the past, that his feelings hadn't changed, that it only happened to be that a younger open naive perhaps version of himself would admit it for him. Not knowing any better than to.

But she couldn't be sure of that she thought as she closed her door for some privacy.  
And somehow she didn't want to be sure about it, a disturbed contentment to leave it be in the comfortable realm of friendship.

There was a confusion settling over the situation left at the end of conversation, unsettling her but she got on with business swiftly, reports beckoned as always. Forcing her feelings to the depths of her mind as she had a tendency to do, as her job often required her to. It was a skill she had gotten good at using, to the extent her life could depend on it but she found herself using it more and more where Rodney was concerned.

She sat down, neatening the papers, starting on them and ignoring all else. She had to get on with work regardless of anything else that happened. Things happened here; injuries, deaths, the unexpected of all kinds but she always had to carry on no matter of how she felt, she was their leader, Atlantis didn't wait for her.

* * *

A/N: If you think this feels like an unresolved ending, with Rodney and Elizabeth hanging on there then you'd be right because this is the 3rd story in a series of 4 (or maybe even 5). If you want to read more the fourth story is up now on my profile and is called "The Perfect Pair".  



End file.
